Dragons and Maelstroms
by LIGHTNING THIEF
Summary: After the sealing of the Kyubbi and the death of Minato, the Shinigami finds a dying Kushina and Naruto. Filled with Pity for the family he decides to seal Kushina's soul into Naruto and bring him to a new world and a new family.


AN: Hey people it's been quite a long while since I've wrote anything, mainly because I get lazy…. Sorry. But I'd like to try and get back into the habit of writing again if possible and will likely be issuing challenges every now and then. One of them is up now, I will also be writing my own story for this mash up of worlds.

As Always I don't own shit in the slightest. Not Naruto or HTTYD.

Prologue: His name is Naruto.

The Village of Konohagakure was burning, great flames consumed everything in their path. Building crumbled to the ground as their supports gave out. Hundreds of dead shinobi and civilians were scattered everywhere, covering even more of the village in a tint of red. Merely an hour ago the great nine tailed demon, Kyubii had attacked after a masked man had released it from its previous container Kushina Uzumaki. Both she and her husband had just had their first child, and had finally became a family. The young babe had only just been born when the masked man attacked.

The day had been so promising, she was going to become a mother but after the events that took place she now lay dying in a pool of her own blood. Her husband Minato lay feet away from her already dead. And in her arms was their child, unharmed, the only good thing to have happened this day.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry…." More tears wetted her face at the realization that the start of their family was also the end of it.

'_I won't be there to see him grow up'_

'_I won't see your first steps'_

'_Read you bedtime stories or rock you to sleep'_

'_Hold you when you're scared'_

"… I'm so sorry…. Naruto."

As these thoughts plagued her she held her child closer as he slept soundly in his mother's warm embrace. She did not realize the presence within the area, nothing else mattered but this final moment with her son.

The figure resembled a shadow, hulking in size, long white hair that danced in the air. In one of its gnarled hands was a rusty tanto, with a fraying black handle. And in place of its face was a mask seen out of the most haunting of legends. The Shinigami, the very god of death.

He watched this display having only assisted moments before with resealing the great beast at the cost of the husband and father that now lay dead. He'd let the mother have her final moments before guiding her from this world. However as he continued to watch he began to feel something he hadn't felt within centuries. Pity.

'_**The child will not last if he remains here.' **_Thought the god. _**'These foolish mortals will not follow what this man believed them capable of doing. They know enough and because of that they will fear him. That fear will turn to hate and your child will receive every blow that results from the source of that hatred.'**_

The child would die. But as the last seconds between mother and child drew to a close a decision had been made.

'_**I sense much strength in you child'**_

As Kushina was about to pass to the next world her soul was sealed into the infant. She would remain dormant for a long time, helping to maintain the seal and giving her the chance to see him grow up at least in some way.

"_**You shall live Namikaze Naruto! But not here for this world does not deserve you, instead you will live in another world, have a new home, a new destiny."**_

The death god picked up the child from Kushina's dead body and with a flick of his free hand__opened a swirling purple and blue portal.

Stepping into the gateway with the child the god gave another look at the departed parents. And as it closed behind him all that drifted with the wind was his parting promise.

"_**Your child will live Kushina and Minato. He will live and he'll have a family. That much I will promise you."**_

**~Berk~**

Berk, a small island that serves as the home to many families of Vikings. The village that they resided in was made of various large houses designed with Nordic architecture and art in mind along with an armory, the main hall, the forge, and several ballistae. All this was set on the slope of various hills, the tallest was where the main hall resided and the home of the chief, Stoick the Vast, and his wife, Valka.

Tonight had been like almost every other night for Valka. She had spent the day helping her husband run the village as was expected of her. Where her husband fortified the village, settled disputes, and maintained the armory she assisted with tasks such as book keeping, keeping check of food supplies, listening to the concerns of villagers, and so on. Being the chieftain's wife was a job in and of itself. Both her and her husband had settled in early for the night after a busy day and supper. Stoic had fallen asleep hours ago, his rumbling snore provided enough evidence that he still was. Valka however one thought that kept her awake and continued to do so, motherhood.

She and Stoick had been trying for a child for the last two years now. They had received little success until about 12 months ago when it was confirmed that they were indeed going to have a child. Stoic had been so excited that he and Gobber had built the crib the very next day. It was a thing of beauty carefully carved by the expectant father and happy, soon to be, uncle. Ships, dragons, heroes, and animals had been carved into every inch of the light wood. She would've been able to tell her child stories using the pictures the men had carved into the crib, the story crib Gobber had dubbed it.

For three months they had prepared everything they could for their future family. Setting up a small nursery, sewing clothes and toys, creating furniture for the room, Stoick had even crafted a helmet for the babe.

Alas, the work was for naught, on the fourth month of her pregnancy Valka suffered a sudden miscarriage. The cause was unknown and while they had saved her it was too late for her child. The next two months she spent grieving for her unborn child, locking herself away in the house and isolating herself from everyone but Stoick. She returned to her duties three months after the event, they hadn't bothered cleaning out the nursery. It hurt too much to do so, it now lay locked behind a thick wooden door out of sight but never out of mind.

The fire was now dying down and sleep was finally about to take her when a sudden noise broke through the both the silence of the night and her husband's snoring.

'_That sounds like… crying?' _

The sound was getting louder as if demanding her attention. It drew her from her bed down the stairs to the front door, the source of the sound seemed to be coming from behind it. Her hand reached for the handle and upon touching it paused for a moment before the crying resumed again.

As Valka opened the door she saw no person on her steps nor in the distance. The snow had fallen earlier that evening creating a thick blanket on the ground and the rest of Berk. No foot prints or tracks of any kind disturbed it.

The sound led her eyes to right before her feet, for there lied a bundle that was….moving?

"By the gods…"

It was a baby! But who's? Who would leave their child on someone else's door step within a village like Berk?

The babe's crying snapped her from her shock long enough for her to realize that the child was still lying in the snow. When she finally took the child into her arms the crying finally stopped and Valka was met with the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen.

A baby boy no older than a few hours at best had appeared on her door step. What did this mean? Was this a sign from the Gods' themselves?

'Or perhaps' thought Valka 'a gift?'

Excited at the last prospect she finally called to her sleeping husband.

"Stoick! STOICK! Come here quick!"

A loud crash came from their upstairs bedroom. Her husband now fully awake came barreling down the stairs moments later sword in hand and helmet haphazardly placed upon his bed head.

"What is it! Is something attacking?! Is the village in danger?!" He yelled in his hoarse voice.

It was then that Stoick saw the bundle that now resided within her arms.

"Val, what is that you have there?"

Instead of saying anything more she showed him. The baby now fully awake stared back at the two, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Val my dear, who is this?" He asked softly not wanting to scare the boy.

A moment of silence resided between the two before she answered him. The name that came out felt like it had been just put there, that it was obvious and she had only just realized it.

"…Naruto…" she finally said. "His name is Naruto."


End file.
